


my everything (falls into place)

by FlowerSoo



Series: Jongin want to have 10 children [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: Jongin want to have like, 10 children and five dogs. If only he can convince his husband that.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Jongin want to have 10 children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574770
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	my everything (falls into place)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written somewhere in June. my writing was very awkward at that time lol

“Can we have like… 10 children and 5 doggies?”

“Honey, I love you very much but if you say that again I'm gonna leave you and married Park Chanyeol instead.”

Jongin immediately shuts his mouth. Welp! That goes his dream about having a football team worth of children.

‘Sweet adorable’ Do Kyungsoo is far from the ideal type of traditional omega that parent always gushes about. He grew up in a house full of overbearing alphas that loves to coddle the shit out of him and he is tired. He cannot go out too much, he cannot wear short, he cannot come home too late yada yada yada. Kyungsoo sometimes want to smack his brother across the face for following him on his date or scare his friends away when he brings them home for study session.

The only person that his family seems to tolerate is Byun Baekhyun and his mate Zhang Yixing. That probably because Yixing is a better sweetheart than him and he is one of their business partner’s son.

Kyungsoo rebels when he turns 17. He starts going out every day, came home when the clock strike midnight, wears shorts a fuck tons of time (he have a nice legs and he is very proud of it), loud and outspoken and he curses. Like all the time.

“Kyungsoo, it almost one in the morning and you just came home!” Seungsoo, his brother who probably has been waiting for him to come home, scolds. 

Kyungsoo glares at his way. “Maybe if alphas in this fucking house stop treating me like a fucking child, I would come home early.”

That was all he said before he climbs the stairs to his room, leaving a gaping alpha in the living room. He makes sure that he slammed the door extra hard.

His brother starts to let him breathe a little easier after that day so Kyungsoo doesn’t feel guilty at all. Well, maybe a little but at least that earns Kyungsoo his little freedom. Somehow, the alpha manages to convince his parent the same. His mommy stops calling him after three miscalled, his mama is a little hard to convince that his baby is all grow up now but she is slowly there.

By 19, Kyungsoo stop his rebelling phase since his family knows that he isn’t going to be the omega that they think he will be.

He met Jongin when he enters the private university that his parent enrolled him. He majors in business while Jongin majors in art as in dancing. Like himself, Jongin is the youngest son but the difference between them is that Jongin is the only alpha in his family. His parent somehow got lucky with him since none of his parent is an alpha. His father is a beta while his mother is an omega. He has two beta sisters. It is not uncommon for beta and omega pair to produce an alpha but it’s rarely happen.

Alpha and alpha pair could only produce alphas and omegas children while alpha and beta could produce any second gender children. Omegas pair are rare and they rarely produce but when they did, it mostly omegas only since their dominant hormone are low.

People around Kyungsoo told him that maybe because he has both alphas parent, he has some dominant trait in him and that explain why he is unlike any omega. Kyungsoo usually told them to shut the fuck up or ignore them completely because Kyungsoo is just being himself, nothing about his parent genes have something to do with it.

When they met, Jongin accidently steals Kyungsoo’s phone since both of them use the latest Iphone that has been released and they seat next to each other in the lecture hall. So imagine the shock that Kyungsoo’s feel when he tried to unlock his phone and saw a stranger face with three poodles as the lock screen.

“…”

“I'm pretty sure this is not my face and I don’t have three poodles?” the omega mumbles to himself while inspecting the phone. It even uses the same type of phone case as him.

Kyungsoo tries to unlock it but he doubt that he knows the password after 3rd tries. “Oh my god, kill me now,” Kyungsoo groans, when he remembers something.

He was going to call his parent just now. He has a family dinner tonight but he also needs to meet his groupmate for their group project so he wants to inform his parent about that so he wouldn’t leave them waiting. He contemplates on asking Baekhyun to call his parent but Baekhyun doesn’t have any class today so they probably wouldn’t see each other today and he, the insolent child he is, doesn’t remember his parent’s phone number.

He knows that living in dorm would bring him doom one day. He just doesn’t expect it to happen this early in his college’s life.

Before Kyungsoo can whines some more, the phones in his arms vibrates and Kyungsoo perks up immediately. The moment he saw his own phone number on the screen, he slides the green icon so fast and put the phone next to his ears.

“When can we meet?” he asks immediately, even before the stranger can even say a simple hello.

“Whoa, I am the third date kind of a guy.”

It takes a few second for Kyungsoo to process what that means before his face starts to get warm and he splutters. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Fast forward 7 years later, Jongin somehow manages to trick Kyungsoo into falling in love with him and now, they are mated and Jongin has been whining about having a pup. They are celebrating their 2nd anniversary as a mated pair next month and Jongin has been trying to convince Kyungsoo that it is time for them to start a family.

Jongin has been working under his dad for a year now and by the look of it, he is probably going to inherit one of his father’s companies. His major in college did earned him a spot in the dancing world but a year after Jongin finishing his first and last dancing tour, his parent called him back to help his sisters take after their family business.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand starts early than his alpha and four years after he graduate, he is now working in his family’s company. He did told his mama that he wanted to start from bottom as in working under different company but his mama being the alpha she is, only holding onto that words for two years before she took his youngest son under her wing and gave him a spot in her mega billionaire company.

Now, Kyungsoo is living in a $5 million house that was bought by Jongin’s parent for their wedding gift (which originally supposed to be a $25 million mansion but Kyungsoo and Jongin fought tooth and nail to reject the offer and compromised with a $5 million house), work in his parent’s company along with his brother, happily mated with a handsome whiny alpha and probably gonna get knocked up soon if Jongin managed to convince him to finally start a family.

It’s hard being a Do Kyungsoo.

Unsurprisingly, Jongin managed to knock Kyungsoo up _accidently_.

Kyungsoo has been diligent with taking his pills since he knows that Jongin hates wearing condom and has swears an oath that condom is prohibited from entering their house. It is a miracle that he hasn’t been knocked up earlier with how many time they were having sex since Jongin is insatiable and Kyungsoo is not one to complain when you have a husband as hot as Jongin.

So Kyungsoo is not surprise when he woke up one day and feels rather than smell another presence _inside_ him. He stares at his drooling alpha next to him and couldn’t help but smile. He softly touches his flat stomach and calculating the time that their baby was conceives.

It was probably during one of Jongin’s insatiable night and the pills did say that it is not 100% perfect to stop any pregnancy from happening.

With all of that, this pregnancy is not unwelcomed. In fact, Kyungsoo is very excited and the first thing he needs to do is wakes his alpha up and takes him to a clinic to confirm his suspicious.

“Jongin, wake up.”

Kyungsoo shakes his shoulder a little bit but the alpha didn’t even budge. Since Kyungsoo is in a good mood, he cups Jongin’s cheeks and showers his face with little kisses. “Wake up, baby,” he whispers through kisses.

By then, Jongin is already awake and giggling when Kyungsoo blows raspberry on his cheek. “I'm awake, I'm awake.”

Jongin circles his arms around his mates and nuzzles his cheeks affectionately. “Good morning, beautiful,” he kisses Kyungsoo’s bite mark and Kyungsoo let out a happy hum on top of him.

Kyungsoo runs his hand through his alpha’s hair before whispering. “How do I smell?”

“Delicious,” Jongin answers in a heartbeat, probably still half-awake.

He screeches when Kyungsoo’s pinches his thigh and pouts at his husband. “Use your fucking nose, you sleepy head,” Kyungsoo scolds and Jongin complies with a pout on his lips.

He sniffs Kyungsoo’s neck carefully and gasps. “No way.”

He sniffs Kyungsoo once again, making him giggles and pushes Jongin away.

“No fucking way. Baby! Is that real? You are not pranking me aren’t you?” Jongin accused and Kyungsoo pinches his nose.

“I can’t change my scent, sweetheart.”

At that, Jongin gasp, but with a big smile on his face this time. “Oh my god, baby! I'm, I’m going to be a father!!”

Kyungsoo laughs, eyes scrunches sweetly and pulls Jongin into a hug. “I'm pregnant,” he whispers to his husband ears and the tears that fell from Jongin’s eyes were kisses away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @flowersoo12  
> i post about update and my fics there!  
> check out my other fics too!


End file.
